It is well-known to provide a system and method for administration and management of manned aircraft (e.g. with on-board pilot) in an airspace. Systems and methods for air traffic control of manned aircraft such as for (piloted) commercial flights are very well established in use. Employment of staff such as air traffic controllers to facilitate management of commercial/military flights of manned aircraft operating in and across airspaces in larger urban areas is well known; air traffic controllers interact with on-board pilots of manned aircraft in an airspace and facilitate safe and efficient air traffic in and across the airspace including take-off/landing of aircraft at airports and passage of aircraft through the airspace.
A well-established system of governmental regulation and oversight (e.g. through the U.S. Federal Aviation Administration (FAA)) is in operation. The system of governmental regulation administered by the FAA (and other governmental agencies globally) has evolved over many decades to adapt to various changes and advances in technology, aircraft, society, etc. and to events; governmental regulations for air travel are administered in a generally consistent framework by governmental agencies around the world such that manned aircraft such as commercial flights are generally to travel across the country and around the world between most larger urban centers safely and efficiently in accordance with a consistently administrated routine. The air traffic control system now in place operates with a relatively exceptional degree of accuracy and efficiency as indicated by the relatively low number of serious incidents/mishaps that occur involving manned aircraft safety.
It is also known to use unmanned aircraft (e.g. referred to as unmanned air/aerial vehicle (UAV), unmanned aircraft system (UAS) to include an operator/pilot at a remote location, drone, etc.). Such unmanned aircraft (UAV/drone craft) at present exist in a wide variety of forms (shapes/sizes), types (e.g. winged craft, rotor-driven craft, etc.), propulsion systems (e.g. engines, thrust-production, etc.), capacities, etc., with a wide variety of capabilities, carrying capacities, control systems, telemetry systems, robustness, range, etc., and as exist at present are able to perform a wide variety of functions in military, commercial, and recreational applications. At present, the typical UAV/drone craft is significantly smaller than a typical manned aircraft and may lack the functionality of typical commercial aircraft; some UAV/drone craft have sophisticated on-board control systems; some UAV/drone craft are operated by pilots at remote stations with data communications and instrumentation/feedback from the craft; other UAV/drone craft may have relatively simple control systems (e.g. basic remote control by line of sight by the operator).
The size and form and operation of UAV/drone craft are different from typical commercial aircraft and may vary significantly between types of UAV/drone craft from relatively simple to relatively difficult to control in flight conditions (and in comparison to a typical manned aircraft). Airworthiness/robustness, controllability/telemetry, data communications and failure modes for UAV/drone systems may vary widely between UAV/drone craft and in comparison to manned aircraft. Costs to build/purchase and operate a UAV/drone system may vary widely between UAV/drone craft and in comparison to manned aircraft. UAV/drone craft may be configured to perform functions for which a manned aircraft is generally not suitable (for various reasons) such as local/light parcel delivery, surveillance/monitoring, communications, military/government action, etc. Some UAV/drone craft may be designed as “expendable” or for finite/one-time use; some UAV/drone craft may be designed for cost-efficiency and simplicity; other UAV/drone systems may be designed for lengthy useful lives in operation. UAV/drone systems also have gained appeal in a segment of the recreation/hobby/toy industry.
The present trends indicate that the number of UAV/drone systems in existence/use and the volume of UAV/drone traffic will continue to increase in the future as forms and functions of UAV/drone systems and market uses and acceptance/penetration expands. UAV/drone system technology and capability is likely to continue to advance as will evolution of designs/standards for UAV/drone craft in various categories of use.
As the number of UAV/drone systems and the density of UAV/drone traffic increases so also will increase the need for a safe and efficient system and method for administration and management of UAV/drone craft in an airspace.
Government regulation of UAV/drone traffic is in an evolutionary phase (as are related jurisdictional/threshold issues) at the present time (e.g. filing date of the present application). It may take several years for an efficient framework to be established for safe and efficient regulation of UAV/drone systems under the FAA and/or agencies of other governments. (it is presently uncertain whether the existing framework of FAA regulation is well-suited for UAV/drone systems operating in local municipalities where local police/law enforcement agencies may be better positioned for monitoring/enforcement.) Differences in aircraft as well as in purpose and mission of aircraft may vary materially for the regulatory framework and enforcement. UAV/drone craft are capable of operating in airspaces that differ considerably from airspaces established or generally accepted for manned aircraft. Airports and/or terminals for UAV/drone craft may vary widely (e.g. according to needs dictated by the form/type and function of the various UAV/drone craft) from essentially similar to a typical airport to a much smaller base or simple landing pad.
There is a need for structure and consistency in the administration and management of airspaces for UAV/drone craft as well as for systems and methods for configuring and operating UAV/drone systems and airspaces, among other reasons, to enhance safe and efficient UAV/drone traffic (e.g. prevent undesired interactions, near-collisions, collisions, etc. between aircraft of all kinds) to facilitate the realization of the promising potential for productive use of UAV/drone craft in commerce and society.